User talk:Gänseblumnase
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Necassy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 17:24, November 3, 2012 hi.sarah here. love your art soooo much. few more practice and you will become a master!HI!I SARAH here (talk) 08:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC) you can check my art. here here here here that is my arts. i did not do too much in the website. but on here. i post a lot of artsHI!I SARAH here (talk) 04:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) hi daisy!HI!I SARAH here (talk) 08:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i am fine! how is your articals going along??HI!I SARAH here (talk) 08:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i hope that other people will like themHI!I SARAH here (talk) 08:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i can tell people like my art... also pls check out my blog.HI!I SARAH here (talk) 08:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) pls vote on my new blog.about a civilian outfit probHI!I SARAH here (talk) 10:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I made a few more arts for janelle. do you like them??? thanks! When will you complete the episode 1 of your clubs. you can check out mine. silverix club Thanks daisy!and which paint tool do u use??? hi daisy! i'm fine.how r u? i edited silverix club's ep.3. i'll leave u for now. bye! thanks sweetie!:D Your fairy, Daisy reminds me of Akane Kino from Smile Pretty Cure. That's a good thing! :-) AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool, my best fairy, Alicia Wilson is based on me too. :-) Search her up. I've always wanted to know what I would look like as a magical girl. :-) AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Why? Witches are evil.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid of heights too, but I would like to know how it feels to soar across the sky, I once believed that I would fly on a broom, but then I thought to believe that I would fly on a staff similar to Cardcaptor Sakura, but I dunno. I wish it could happen. Anyways, I'm a Christian, and witches are still evil. There are no good witches. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't u mean atheist? Why r u one? Did u try going to church?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Well if ur parents are Christians, then why don't you believe in God and Jesus?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) But there is proof, you just gotta believe. And when Jesus comes back, people who believe in God and Jesus will spend ALL ETERNITY in Heaven. If people who don't believe in God and/or Jesus, then they will PAINFULLY burn in Hell. Type up on both Heaven and Hell and see what I am talking about.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No, I told u, I am a Christian.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) What do u mean what kind? And later too.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) i am fine dear. how is herbix and realix going?HI!I SARAH here (talk) 11:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) enchantix is a very hard outfit making transformation and what do you thnk about world of wonder?? it is not done yet, though. It is. and glad you liked it. i am writing the second episode now. I was just checking out some of your pages- they're really well laid out and the spelling is impeccable. Nice job. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC)